Morta
by Lina Limao
Summary: Estava morta, não era morta. presente pra Kyuu


**Morta.**

Ela estava morta. Sempre dizia isso. Estava morta, não era morta. A Diferença era gritante entre ser morta e estar morta.

Estar morta, era ter perdido a vida, ter perdido a carne, _a matéria_, o corpo. Ter perdido seu coração, sua pele corada, sua pulsação.

Ser Morta, era não sorrir, Era estar e não estar viva. Era respirar, mas não sentir vida emanando, não sentir calor, não sentir empolgação da vida. Era _viver por viver_.

Ela estava morta, mas não era morta. Ela tinha uma aparência parecida com a de vida, não tinha mais a pele corada, nem os cabelos milimetricamente arrumados. Sua alma adquirira a aparência que ela acreditava que seu corpo teria, se ele existisse depois de tanto tempo. Seu olho às vezes caia, sua perna direita estava com o osso exposto, e seu corpo formado, encorpado no vestido branco.

Naquele dia, sentada em um dos penhascos escuros com os quais ela se habituara, ela sacudia as pernas com leveza e cautela, enquanto olhava para baixo. O vento do mundo dos mortos era pouco, mas ele era o suficiente para fazer seus cabelos sacudirem. Seus olhos baixos, fitavam os pés calçados pelos sapatinhos brancos, e seus lábios arroxeados se contorciam. _Podia um coração que não batia estar partido?_

Ela imaginava por que ele não gostava dela. Por que não? Por que ela estava morta? Por que seu olho caia? Por que seu osso do joelho não era suficientemente coberto pelo vestido? Pelo pequenino verme esverdeado que falava em sua cabeça? Por causa dos desgastes de pele? Por quê?

Ela não entendia por que ele preferia aquela fracote de bochechas rosadas a ela. Ela não era covarde, ela era muito corajosa. Ela não era frágil, como a garota viva, que podia cair e se quebrar facilmente. Ela não era chorona, como a garota viva, que ao invés de correr pelo que acreditava, ficava e obedecia, umedecendo lenços e lenços com lágrimas. O que a garota viva tinha que ela não tinha em dobro? E quando a resposta lhe passou pela mente, seu coração que não batia se reprimiu em um aperto, e ela sentiu um nó crescer em sua garganta.

A Garota viva tinha um _Coração_ que **batia**.

Ela tinha a voz aveludada, que comparada com a sua, firme e determinada, parecia um doce assovio. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e ajeitados, e os seus, cacheados e desorganizados eram terrivelmente desprezíveis se comparados aos dela. A pele dela era vermelha, e suas bochechas coradas e quentes como maçãs, enquanto sua pele era arroxeada e fria, como uvas. Os lábios dela eram rosados, miúdos e finos, deviam ser melhores que os seus, arroxeados, trêmulos, carnudos.

Uma lágrima transparente e brilhante correu por sua bochecha, e ela não se deu ao trabalho de enxugar. Ela estava morta, _quem_ se _importava_?

Estava casada com um vivo que **não** a amava, e mesmo que o amasse, **não** tinha poderes, **não** tinha argumentos para fazê-lo ficar ou lhe amar também. Ele era da **outra**, ele pertencia à **outra**.

O estado da morte nunca lhe incomodou. Só em algumas vezes, como quando seu olho caia, ou sua perna ficava pra trás no meio do caminho, mas nada que a fizesse odiar estar morta. Já passara da fase de lamentar sua morte. Ela era viva por dentro, afinal, então, de que importava sua aparência?

A resposta a isso pareceu **não** lhe agradar.

Ela dobrou os joelhos e se ajeitou sobre eles, ainda observando a vista de onde estava. A vista lhe deixaria sem ar, se ela ainda _respirasse_.

Nunca havia notado em como a lua fazia falta no céu. Ela havia fugido numa noite de lua cheia, lembrava-se perfeitamente da luz do luar naquela noite. Lembra-se das estrelas, do vento... O ar do mundo dos vivos era tão fresco, tão mais saboroso que o ar do mundo dos mortos. Ela olhava ao redor. Via as outras almas, tão parecidas com ela, estarem ali, permanecerem ali, como se vivessem. Como se aquilo fosse outra vida, uma vida com a qual eles não se preocupavam em resolver, acertar.

As pessoas, quando mortas, ficavam mais _vivas_.

Ela queria tanto que Victor lhe visse assim. Ela queria tanto, tanto, tanto que ele lhe amasse de volta, ao invés de ficar dizendo que eles eram diferentes demais para dar certo. Se existia algo que se chamava fora, era o que ela levara. E mesmo que ela fingisse que não ligava, e sorrisse por de trás de uma máscara que colocara em seu rosto, ela estava triste, Muito, muito triste.

Ela não tinha um nome de garota que precisa ser protegida. Seu nome era forte, ele precisava ser dito forte, bem tonalizado. Emmily. Ela achava um bom nome. Um nome que combinava com ela, com sua personalidade, acima de tudo.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e Emmily enxugou suas lágrimas rapidamente, passando o pulso em suas bochechas molhadas e arroxeadas. Ele levou seus olhos escuros até a figura pálida dela, e ela manteve seus olhos baixos. Não o mandou sair, mas sua vontade era ficar sozinha. Ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos negros e suspirou. Não levava muito jeito com as palavras, e Emmily também era difícil...

- Emmily... – Ele começou com a voz falha. Ela não ergueu os olhos, e nem disse nada, permaneceu imóvel, permitindo que ele continuasse. – Me desculpe. – Falou de uma vez. – Me desculpe se fiz você pensar que eu não gosto de você, eu gosto. Mas não gosto ao ponto de achar que isso vai dar certo. – Insistiu.

Victor precisava ouvir de Emmily alguma manifestação. Um muxoxo, um suspiro, um bico de emburro, um soco, uma palavra, qualquer coisa, mas ela parecia não ligar mais para o que ele falava. _Podia um coração que não batia ter sido partido? _

- Eu entendo. – Emmily falou por fim, enquanto fitava seus joelhos arroxeados. – Eu entendo, mas eu não agüento. Então, se você tem que ir pra ela, se você gosta tanto assim daquele coração que bate, pode ir! Vá agora! – Emmily falou sem fita-lo. Era de fato corajosa, mais corajosa que Victória.

Emmily tinha a pele fria, diferente de Victória, que tinha a pele muito quente, incomoda. Emmily tinha a pele arroxeada, mais sóbrea, não naquele vermelho que o fazia desviar o olhar. Emmily era entusiasmada, era viva por dentro, morta era apenas um estado, e Victória, era morta por dentro e viva por fora. Emmily podia não ter mais dedos tão jeitosos, mas eles eram perfeitamente próprios para as doces melodias que ela tocava ao piano, quando estava triste, quando não queria conversa. Emmily tinha cabelos enrolados, desajeitados, não perfeitos como os de Victória. Os fios repuxados eram difíceis de imaginar soltos, e os de Emmily, difíceis de imaginar preso. Assim como era difícil imagina-la presa.

Os lábios de Victória eram finos, miúdos, secos, eram incômodos. Não tinham gosto doce, tinham gosto amargo, tinham gosto quente, não tinham algo que o fizesse querer grudar os dele aos dela para toda a eternidade.

Mas Victor, sobre os lábios de Emmily nada sabia. Só sabia que eram arroxeados, e que eram mais carnudos. Deviam ser frios. Deviam ser macios e confortáveis. Deviam ser _doces_ como **ela**.

- O que está esperando? Seu coração vivo _nojento _está parando de bater? – Emmily tentou desprezá-lo a fim de demonstrar que se ele não a queria, ela também não o queria, e que aquilo tudo fora um erro para ambos. Victor sorriu de canto, apoiou as mãos na terra recém afofada e se inclinou na direção de Emmily. Emmily não teve tempo de pensar, de desviar, e se teve não notou. Foi tudo muito rápido pra que ela pudesse degustar. Num instante Victor se inclinava pra ela, e no outro, seus lábios quentes e vermelhos estavam sobre os seus. E Ela pode jurar que seu _coração _que não batia, saltitou alto e **forte**.

Os lábios de Emmily eram doces, eles se encaixavam aos de Victor dum modo que ele nunca imaginaria. Os lábios de Emmily eram frios, mas eram gentis, confortáveis, convidativos, como ele imaginara. E os seus, quentes e pulsantes, unidos aos dela, formavam uma boa combinação, uma boa união. Era estranho beijar alguém que estava morta. Era mais estranho ainda pensar assim, mas Victor não pode deixar de sentir um incômodo arrepio em sua espinha, quando seus lábios se selaram.

Ele se separou dela por um instante, encarar seu rosto assustado, poder ler suas expressões e traduzir seus pensamentos, mas ela só manteve os olhos arregalados, fitando-o. Ele imaginava quando é que o olho direito dela iria cair, por que pareciam que ambos iam saltar pra fora de tão arregalados, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eles não estarem mais tão presos a ela.

- Acho que meu coração vivo _nojento_ está batendo por **você**. – Ele falou antes de selar seus lábios aos dela novamente. Emmily apoiou as mãos geladas na nuca de Victor, e ele segurou-a pelos ombros, enquanto sentia a pequena gelada amolecer em seus braços. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos enrolados, e então uniu sua testa a dela, separando seus lábios numa curta distância, e falando de modo que ela lhe dissesse o que queria ouvir.

- Diz a lei do matrimonio, que estamos casados, certo? Até que a morte nos separe...

- Ela já nos separou. – Emmily lembrou, intervindo. Victor esticou os lábios e deu-lhe um curto beijo, bastante rápido, apenas para calá-la.

- Se a morte nos separou, querida, como estamos juntos? Nem mesmo a morte é capaz de nos separar. – Ele completou. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios arroxeados de Emmily, e seus olhos brilhantes se abriram.

- Bom ponto de vista. – Ela falou convencida de que ele estava certo. Victor piscou um dos olhos para ela.

- Gosto do seu entusiasmo. – Falou antes de unir seus lábios aos dela mais uma vez. E eles ficaram juntos _para sempre_, por que nem mesmo a **morte** pôde separá-los.

Xx

PRESENTE DE NATAL pra Kyuu, por que ela merece, ela é a pessoa mais viva por dentro que conheço, e ela realmente SEDUZ, KYUU *O*

FELIZ NATAL *O*

E feliz Natal pra todo mundo que ler a fic *--*

Façam meu natal feliz, mandem reviews \o\ -q

Beijos ;**


End file.
